Soy linda
by Darkmatter Black
Summary: Completo AU. Horror/Suspense. Rated M por escenas gráficas y lenguaje fuerte. Conjunto de notas y un diario encontrados en un edificio abandonado. El paradero de la asesina aún es desconocido. Los cuerpos siguen desaparecidos.


_**Pequeña adaptación de una historia original (Escrita por mí, pues)**_

_**Horror/Suspense. Rated M por escenas gráficas y lenguaje fuerte.**_

_**Conjunto de notas y un diario encontrados en un edificio abandonado. El paradero de la asesina aún es desconocido. Los cuerpos siguen desaparecidos.**_

* * *

[Nota arrugada y sucia]

**10-may-1987**

¡Hoy lo conocí! ¡Es tan lindo y caballeroso! Creo que me he enamorado… Solo ansío casarme con él, ser su esposa y vivir juntos el resto de nuestras vidas

* * *

[Nota de un cuaderno]

**18-jul-1987**

Soy Katniss. 18 años. Soy linda. Mi cabello es largo, lacio y negro. Mi piel es suave, clara. Mis ojos grises, hermosos. Mis labios pequeños y sonrosados. Mi cuerpo es hermoso. Mis senos son grandes, mi vientre plano, mi trasero lindo. Soy linda. Por eso no entiendo. No entiendo. ¿Porque Peeta se alejo de mí? ¿Acaso le hice algo malo? ¿Dije algo que no le gusto? Yo soy linda, todos me quieren. Mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanitos y hermanitas. Ellos me quieren. Glimmer y Clove me quieren. Los chicos del colegio me quieren. ¿Por qué Peeta no me quiere?

Seguro que es una broma

* * *

[Diario dañado]

**10-may-1987**

Tengo que decir esto, ya no lo puedo callar…

Era un día como cualquier otro en el distrito 12. El día era cálido. Los jóvenes de la escuela preparatoria salían contentos. Por fin, el fin de semana estaba ahí. Ese era el fin de curso. Katniss y sus amigas estaban por concluir sus estudios, solo les faltaba un curso más y se mudarían a Estados Unidos. La mayoría de los jóvenes hacían eso, muy pocos eran los que se quedaban en su tierra natal.

Katniss, Glimmer y Clove tenían pensado estudiar psicología. Las tres tenían muy buen visto para ayudar a los demás, aparte de intuir sus problemas y posibles soluciones.

Glimmer era una chica rubia, de ojos verdes y piel blanca. Clove, por su parte, era morena, su cabello largo hasta la cintura, junto con su mirada tierna y dulce, color café, le daban un toque infantil y tierno, mientras que Glimmer daba la sensación de ser una chica extrema que le gustaba explorar de todo. Las tres eran amigas desde pequeñas, sus madres eran casi confidentes, por lo cual, en esas reuniones de té, galletas y chismorreos, se conocieron; compartían gustos, juegos, sonrisas, sueños, anhelos.

Al paso del tiempo, comenzaron ciertas habladurías. Como que ellas eran lesbianas, y por si fuera poco, amantes. Que siempre estaban juntas, y que incluso, practicaban hechicería y esas cosas del diablo. Pero ellas solo reían ante esos chismes, que parecían más fantasía que algo verídico. Encontraban divertido que dijeran esas cosas solo por la belleza infinita que poseían. Y es que los tiernos labios carnosos de Clove, la mirada coqueta y sensual de Glimmer, y la perfecta figura de Katniss eran motivo de envidia para las chicas del colegio y el motivo del deseo de gran parte de la población estudiantil masculina.

Ellas eran la perfección andante. Buenas estudiantes, buenas hijas, excelentes amigas, ningún vicio, al menos conocido, divertidas, deportistas, y más que nada, hermosas, sin ninguna imperfección o marca … En fin, la mujer que todo hombre desea para casarse.

Quizá esa misma belleza fue la que provoco lo que les cuento a continuación:

Ese día, Katniss, Glimmer y Clove salieron, como de costumbre. Eran frescas como cualquier otra. Les gustaba divertirse sanamente, a parques de diversión, cines, incluso museos. Eran normales.

Katniss se quedo sola, puesto que Glimmer y Clove tenían un compromiso con sus novios. Katniss era la única que no tenía novio a pesar de su belleza. Era raro. Así que se quedo en el parque, leyendo. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que un chico apuesto se sentó junto a ella. Fingiendo que leía, volteaba a verlo de reojo. Era rubio, musculoso, más no en exceso. Él también leía. Katniss vio la hora y tuvo que irse, no sin antes dirigirle otra suave mirada al joven.

Ese día se retiro sonriendo.

Yo debo irme, mis padres me llaman.

* * *

**11-may-1987**

¿Por qué los sigo? Presiento que mi hermana peligra, es todo, por eso la sigo a ella, Clove y Katniss.

Nuevamente, Katniss se encontró con aquel joven. Ambos leían, sonrientes. Él se le quedo mirando, y ella, sintiendo la mirada, volteo. Ambos se observaron a los ojos, quietos. Los ojos de él eran de un azul claro. Sonreían, felices. "Soy Peeta" dijo el joven, con voz varonil pero suave a la vez. Katniss se estremeció sin poder controlarse, y con un murmuro tierno, respondió: "Soy Katniss… Un gusto conocerte".

Desde ese día, las visitas al parque fueron más frecuentes. Ambos compartieron vivencias, se conocieron. Katniss se veía muy feliz, contenta cada día. El problema eran Glimmer y Clove. Ya no las veía, no les llamaba, no les hacía caso. Compartían solo un par de clases juntas, y no las veía, las ignoraba, solo pensaba en "su" Peeta.

Al darle alcance al terminar el colegio, ambas chicas intentaron conversar con la que fuera su mejor amiga. Pero ella estaba cegada, encerrada en su mundo rosa. No se enteraba de nada, ni de sus amigas, ni de su familia. Solo quería pensar en aquel que le había robado el corazón, aquel a quien pertenecían sus suspiros.

Comenzaron a pelear. Glimmer gritaba, maldecía improperios nada correctos en una joven de su estatus. Katniss respondia con gritos y jalones. Clove lloraba, intentando calmarlas, pero nada funcionaba; la idea era volver a ser amigas, no pelear como animales salvajes.

Glimmer y Katniss comenzaron a pelear, no solo palabras, eran insuficientes. Katniss se pesco del suéter de Glimmer y la jaloneo, haciéndola tambalear. Glimmer, por su parte, tomo un poco del moreno cabello y lo jalo, sintiendo que unos cuantos mechones se le quedaban en la mano, al tiempo que Katniss gritaba adolorida. Ambas cayeron al suelo, dándose patadas, mordiscos, arañazos… Clove gritaba desesperada por ayuda, la gente observaba y murmuraba. Unos chicos de la clase de Katniss las separaron; ella gritaba y pataleaba, Glimmer intentaba soltarse. Fue un caos total, solo se observaban las lágrimas de Clove, la sangre de ambas chicas, los moretones de Glimmer, el cabello desarreglado de Katniss…

[Hojas arrancadas, y, en algunos casos, páginas ilegibles]

* * *

**9-Jul-1987**

Después de eso, pelinegra y rubia se juraron enemigas públicamente. Clove se hallaba en aprietos, no sabía de quien ser amiga. Debido a las últimas semanas, prefirió irse con Glimmer, mientras Katniss seguía en su fantasía de amor… Se les fue cerca de un mes así, hasta que en Julio las cosas cambiaron radicalmente para Katniss. Peeta comenzó a discutir con ella siempre que se veían, la ignoraba y humillaba, y Katniss no entendía porque. Se les vio discutir muchas veces en el parque, en la entrada de la casa de Katniss, en los comercios… En cualquier lado Peeta le reprochaba algo, no se sabía el que, solo lo hacía gritándole.

Katniss se sentía desconsolada, puesto que Peeta había terminado cualquier tipo de relación con ella. Sin embargo, un día, un muy mal día, Katniss salió a intentar distraerse, o quizá a intentar a encontrar a Peeta… ¿Quién sabe? Pero lo que encontró fue mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Peeta se encontraba en una banca… Una de las tantas bancas donde Katniss y él la habían pasado juntos… Justo como en ese entonces, besándose con pasión… El problema fue que Peeta ya no estaba haciendo eso con ella… Se encontraba enredando con sus firmes brazos a otro cuerpo… Un cuerpo delicado, fino, de cabellera rubia… Un cuerpo que conocía a la perfección… ¿Como no conocerlo? Paso toda su infancia y juventud contemplándolo, viéndolo crecer y formarse… Ese cuerpo no pertenecía a nadie más que a Glimmer… Sí, a aquella que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, la que sostuvo su mano cuando su hermano más pequeño falleció, con la cual compartió las mejores vivencias y secretos… Se encontraba besando al amor de su vida, a SU Peeta… Pudo ver claramente como usaban sus lenguas, mordían sus labios, exploraban sus bocas…

Algo sucedió en ese momento… Su mirada gris perdió su luz, su ceño se frunció por el rencor… Temí por Glimmer, porque ellas siempre aplicaban el "Ojo por ojo"…

* * *

**14-Jul-1987**

Me da miedo seguir relatando esto… Siento la penetrante mirada de Katniss cada que nos cruzamos por la calle… Es como si ella supiera…

* * *

**17-Jul-1987**

¡Estúpida, estúpida! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque demonios sigo escribiendo esto! Espero que al menos sirva de algo.

Tengo miedo… Katniss ya me noto, sabe que la sigo… ¡Pero es por el bien de mi hermana!... Antes de que Katniss se diera cuenta, vi todo…

Katniss siguió todo el día a Glimmer y Peeta… Aun no comprendo cómo se enrollaron, por cierto… En fin, hicieron lo que me temía: Después de pasar todo el día juntos, besándose, abrazándose, paseando y esas cosas… Después se fueron a refugiar a un mejor lugar. Entraron a un motel, resguardados en el coche de Peeta. Katniss a duras penas pudo darles alcance. Tuve miedo, pero la seguí… Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

En el cuarto, se podían escuchar gimoteos y suspiros. Katniss se escabullo y pudo verlo todo desde la ventana. El motel en si era feo, anticuado… Fue por eso que Katniss pudo verlos, ya que la cortina estaba rota… Me puse casi detrás de ella, sin que me notara, o eso pensé… Dentro estaban Peeta y Glimmer besándose, despojándose de sus ropas… No paso mucho tiempo para que Peeta gimiera descontrolado en el interior de Glimmer. Ambos gemían, jadeaban como animales en celo. Ella rodeaba la cintura de él con sus finas y largas piernas, mientras que él la embestía con fiereza. Gemían que se amaban, que Glimmer tenía el mejor cuerpo y Peeta la mejor polla… Cosas que nunca pensé escuchar, menos de los labios de mi hermana… Intente evitar mi atención a ellos, y me centre en Katniss… Quizá fue mi impresión del momento, pero creo que se notaba excitada… se arrodillo, alzo su falda y comenzó a acariciarse… Esto me sorprendió de sobremanera, así que decidí huir… Ese fue mi error… Creo que Katniss me escucho, aunque no hizo nada al respecto… Solo pude irme corriendo, rezando porque Katniss no me hiciera nada…

* * *

**18-jul-1987**

Tengo miedo incluso de escribirlo… Toda esa crudeza…

A pesar del miedo, decidí seguir a Katniss de nuevo. Algo me decía que este día no iba a ser el mejor de mi vida…

Después de lo del motel, seguí investigando un poco. Fui a casa de Peeta y no vi su coche. Supuse que había salido de nuevo con Glimmer, ya que ella no había llegado a casa. Camine por el parque, esperando encontrar siquiera a Katniss… Como por impulso, voltee mi mirada a un pequeño callejón y mi sorpresa fue enorme al ver el coche de Peeta aparcado al final. ¿Qué hacía allí? Imprudentemente, como decía madre, atravesé la calle y llegue a un edificio viejo, creo que sólo una o dos personas vivían ahí… Drogadictos. Un sonido saco un susto de mí. Escuche un grito ahogado, como si esa persona tuviera algo en su boca. Mi estúpida curiosidad pudo más que yo, así que entre, temblando de miedo, al edificio.

Por dentro estaba casi desecho. Se apreciaban quemaduras en las paredes, manchas de suciedad y… Sangre… Los muebles tirados, rotos o quemados… Todo se encontraba igual. Subí las escaleras, muerta de miedo… De nuevo escuche ese grito, pero contuve mi sorpresa poniendo mi mano en mi boca, mordiéndola. Movida por una fuerza extraña, empuje una puerta que se notaba un poco más limpia que las demás del pasillo. Lo que mis ojos vieron fue espantoso. Peeta estaba ahí, atado de manos por unas cadenas que lo colgaban, soportando en ellas todo su peso. Tenía varios cortes por todo su cuerpo, estaba desnudo, sangrando. Sus genitales habían sido arrancados, dejando una gran mancha de sangre. Sus ojos estaban rojos, su cara llena de mugre, sus pezones incluso habían sido arrancados, se notaban las marcas de dientes en el pecho… Sentí como se me formaba un nudo en la garganta solo de ver la escena; quería llorar, quería gritar, quería vomitar… Pero finalmente solo pude retirar el paño de la boca de Peeta, quien me miro agradecido, diciendo: "Glimmer… Peligro… Katniss esta… Loca… Salva a Glimmer… Dile que la a…"

Pero no me entere de más… Peeta murió debido al desangramiento… ¿Qué hacer? Yo solo tenía 14 años… Yo debía estar en casa, jugando con mi nana y mis muñecas… No aquí, viendo morir a un hombre…

Pero de pronto mi cerebro reacciono: Glimmer. Tenía que salvarla. Si Katniss le había hecho esto a Peeta, sería peor para mi hermana.

Salí corriendo del edificio, intentando arreglar mis ideas, intentando imaginar donde estaría mi hermana. Sin saber cómo, llegue al gimnasio de la escuela de ellas. Escuche los gritos y forcejeos de Glimmer y Katniss. Intente entrar, pero las puertas se hallaban cerradas; ¿Cómo podría entrar? Trepe una barda que rodeaba el gimnasio, llegando a las gradas por una ventanilla de acceso. Pude ver como Glimmer intentaba huir de Katniss, quien buscaba de todas las formas enterrar aquella navaja en mi hermana.

No pude hacer nada más que observar, me encontraba en shock. Glimmer se había tropezado con la cinta suelta de su vestido, cayó de bruces en el suelo. No pudo hacer nada más que sentir como Katniss se le montaba en la espalda y comenzaba a apuñalarla… Glimmer gritaba "Auxilio… ¡No Katniss!" y cosas así, pero solo Katniss y yo escuchábamos… Aun tenía miedo, mucho miedo… Solo pude ver como Katniss encajaba la navaja una y otra y otra vez, con una mirada tan… Desquiciada… De un momento a otro, los gritos de mi hermana dejaron de escucharse…

"Te dije que no te metieras con mi hombre… Ojo por ojo, perra" Escuche decir a Katniss con voz dura… Como si no fuese ella…

Mi shock aun no terminaba cuando alguien más llego por la puerta trasera del gimnasio: Clove. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos cuando vi que Clove gritaba al ver el cuerpo de mi hermana en el suelo, en un charco de sangre… Katniss la tomo sin previo aviso, la jaloneo y tiro en el suelo, mientras Clove le suplicaba y lloraba desesperada; en un arrebato de la desesperación, pateo fuertemente a Katniss en el estomago, por lo cual ella cayó al suelo. Clove tardo solo unos segundo en reaccionar, levantándose e intentando correr. Pero Katniss era rápida, se quito uno de los tacones y prácticamente tacleo a Clove, la cual se rompió la nariz al caer de nuevo al suelo. Volteo a Clove, comenzando a darle en la cara con el tacón, enterrándoselo en un ojo, provocando un fuerte alarido que me estremeció. Mientras Clove ponía ambas manos en su ojo herido, Katniss rompió la cinta de su vestido, comenzando a rodear el cuello de Clove con ella. Por acto reflejo intento soltarse, poniendo sus manos en la cinta para que ésta no se apretara contra su cuello, pero Katniss era astuta. Con una fuerza descomunal, quito las manos de Clove y volvió a repetir la acción de apretar con fuerza la cinta. Ella pataleo con desespero al sentir que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, con el ojo bueno que tenia observo a Katniss, quien solo la terminaba de ahorcar… Bastaron un par de minutos para que el cuerpo de Clove se quedara inmóvil… El llanto me ataco, sacando de mí unos sollozos que intente ocultar… Pero el pánico se apodero de mí al escuchar la voz de Katniss… "Ven pequeña… Únete a tu perra hermana y su idiota cómplice"

No me basto más para salir por la misma ventana donde me había metido. Corrí tan rápido como mis pequeños pies pudieron. Mi instinto solo me trajo a un lugar. El mismo edificio abandonado donde vi morir a Peeta. Me escondí en uno de los cuartos del pasillo del piso de arriba, rogando porque Katniss no hubiera visto donde estaba.

Hasta ahora han pasado al menos 10 minutos y no la he escuchado… Quizá no me vio, quizá estoy a salvo… Ella pagara por lo que le hizo a mi hermana y C… [Acaba la redacción, se nota un rayón por la hoja]

* * *

[Nota arrugada y ensangrentada. La caligrafía es borrosa, apresurada. Apenas legible]

… Su cuerpo se estremecía, los ojos que una vez pensé hermosos se teñían de terror... Sus bellos ojos azules se opacaron sin razón... O quizá la razón fue que la sangre de Glimmer embarrada por mi blusa?  
No, Clove no es así. Ella es valiente, siempre lo fue. Quizá fue la fuerza con que azoté mi tacón en su cara y lo enterré en su ojo. Quizá fue la emoción con que enterré mis dedos en su piel. O quizá fue la serenidad con que rodeé su pequeño y fino cuello... Serenidad con que tome la cinta de mi vestido y la até a su cuello... Estrujándola con todas las fuerzas que poseía... El punto aquí es que Clove estaba muerta, al igual que Glimmer.  
¿Infierno? Ellas me lo hicieron pasar, yo solo les devolví el favor... Sentir que su vida termina en mis manos nuestro ojo por ojo. Si tuviera el poder de volver a hacerlo, lo repetiría hasta que mi alma se consuma así misma… [La nota está rota, no se puede leer el final]

* * *

[Hoja del diario, arrancada, ensangrentada y con caligrafía poco legible, diferente a la anterior]

Peeta… Oh Peeta… Escribo esto porque quiero que sepas que te amo. No importa que tu polla ya haya estado en la vagina de la perra de Glimmer. No importa. Ahora tu polla será mía, y solo estará dentro de mí. Te amo tanto que no importa que hayas engañado con ella. Yo sé que no querías terminar conmigo, solo era una broma, ¿verdad? Yo lo sé mi querido Peeta. Por eso se que ella te engatuso. Perra. Pero estaremos juntos, ya nada nos separa. Oh Peeta… Tu polla se siente tan fría… Pero no importa, la calentare en mi boca… Me encantas Peeta… Te siento dentro de mí… ¡Oh Peeta! ¡Sigue, hazme tuya!... ¡Peeta!... Esto es fantástico… Si te portas bien, Peeta, tendrás de nuevo tu polla en tu cuerpo, pero prométeme que solo será mía, ¡promételo! Buen Peeta…

Ahora debo encargarme de esa perra. Tranquilo mi amor, solo tardare unas horas…

* * *

[Nota arrancada. Ensangrentada y con caligrafía poco legible]

No sé qué les dijo la estúpida Primrose. Pero no le crean. Ella no es linda, como yo. Por eso inventa cosas.  
Como que abandone a Clove y Glimmer, o que las mate.  
No es cierto, yo soy linda. Pero nadie debe tocar mis cosas. NADIE.  
Por suerte Peeta está a salvo ahora.  
Yo soy linda, por eso merezco estar con mi amor.  
Soy linda, no me juzguen.  
Soy linda...

* * *

**¿Cómo ven?**

**Una Katniss enferrrrrma.**

**No es que ésta historia la hiciera para ella, sino que ya la tenía, cambie los nombres y ciertas apariencias y _voilá._**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
